Carmex
The Carmexes Are An Ancient Weapon Used In Baby Luigi VS The Overforce Backstory 100 Years Ago From Legend Of The Carmex Arc, a man named Spider-Man (Meta-Knight's Father) Created 7 Legendary Carmex made for good intentions. He hid them across the world and left a prophecy with the Carmex Of Power. The Original 7 Carmex The Carmex Of Power This Carmex's User is Baby Luigi.- It describes ultimate power and strength. The Carmex Of Wisdom This Carmex's User is Meta-Knight. It Describes knowledge of the past and making good decisions. The Carmex Of Truth This Carmex's User Is Kirby. It Describes loyalty and being trustworthy. The Carmex Of Agility This Carmex's User is Sonic. It Describes mass speed and precise movement. The Carmex Of Knowledge This Carmex's User is Dr. Eggman. It Describes supreme smarts and knowledge. The Carmex Of Adventure This Carmex's User Is Captain Toad. It Describes an adventurous personality, always trying to gain more knowledge. The Carmex Of Kindness This Carmex's User is Peach. It Describes someone nice and pure of heart. New Carmexes (Post CW) The Carmex Of Energy This Carmex's User Is Baby Mario. It Describes supreme power and strength, almost identical to the Carmex of Power The Carmex Of The Future This Carmex's User is Spider-Man Jr. It Describes power to travel in time. It was revealed to be the Super Carmex. The Carmex Of Electricity This Carmex's User is Pikachu. It describes the power of Carmex Shock and Supercharging The Creator's Carmex This Carmex's User is Spider-Man. It is a special Carmex made for specifically Spider-Man Misc. Carmexes The Carmex Bomb With the power of many Carmexes combined, A Giant Bomb of Carmex can cause massive damage similar to an atomic bomb The Super Carmex Not to be confused with the Super Carmex form, This Carmex is a physical object that has greater power than The Carmex Of Power. It grants power equal or higher to a Super Carmex Form (Using abilities such as Super Carmex Blast)And Can Travel In Time. The user of the Super Carmex is chosen every 100 Years. The Ultimate Carmex The Ultimate Carmex is an evolved version of The Super Carmex and it is way bigger than a regular Carmex. It is the strongest Carmex ever. To Obtain this Carmex the Super Carmex must be Supercharged by a Carmex that has charging abilities such as The Carmex Of Electricity or Energy. Carmex Abilities Carmex Blast The Traditional, Most Common Carmex Technique, Almost Every Camrex User can use this move. It focuses the Carmex energy to its tip and launches an energy blast at it's enemy. It Can be Supercharged into Super Carmex Blast by Supercharging Carmex Users. The Super Carmex Blast is a Carmex Blast with more force and power. Another variation of Carmex Blast is the Carmex Burst which Captain Toad invented,It fires a small barrage Carmex Blasts with force. Carmex Rotary Shield Another common Carmex Technique, This ability creates an almost indestructible layer around the user to protect from attacks ect. This move was invented by Kirby. unlike the Carmex Blast, Most Carmex Users know this move but its not as common as Carmex Blast. This Move can be Supercharged into a stronger barrier with the Carmex Of Energy or more Supercharging Carmexes. Super Carmex (Not To Be Confused With The Super Carmex Object) By Harnessing the true power of the Carmex,The User can transform into a super strong being amplifying its Carmex Powers.Depending on the user's Carmex, the Super Form's abilities may vary. Also a baby like Baby Luigi, can not use this form,Only adults can. Carmex Fusion By Combining topless Carmexes, the 2 Users will fuse into a super stronger being and have the power of a greater Super Carmex.The users will unfuse at will but the more time spent fused, the less power they will have. 2 Non-Carmex Users can also be fused for 5 minutes by using a Carmex. Carmex Rope/Grab The Carmex Rope technique is a rarely acquired move by Carmex Users. It was invented by Baby Luigi and can grab things and people and move them where he likes. It can be blocked by the Rotary Shield and deflected but it is easy to get caught off guard. Carmex Shock An Exclusive move invented by Pikachu. It can shock people or things with electricity. A Very advanced move yet no one but Pikachu knows it. Supercharge This Ability is exclusive to a few Carmex Users such as The Carmex Of Electricity, And The Carmex Of Energy. This ability can give anyone or anything a huge powerup for a limited time. It is also commonly used to create powered up moves like Super Carmex Blast. The Supercharge Technique is also available with The Super Carmex and Super Carmex Form.Category:Objects